


A Little Mayhem

by WildTime20



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Double Trouble Schemes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20
Summary: Double Double decides to use their powers to cause a little confusion.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A Little Mayhem

Double Trouble was getting bored. That was never a good thing, at least to the people around them. Listening to the others arguing over a plan to counterattack, etc. The same old, and it was boring the disguised chameleon. As they where watching the argument unfold, as did a small plan.

As the group disbanded to gather thoughts, Double Trouble decided to follow Adora.

A quick shift and suddenly "Catra" was right behind her.

"Hey, Adora," Double Trouble Catra said while putting their hands on her shoulders.

Adora was not expecting the surprise and yelped. "Catra?" She asked with a look of confusion on her face, "How did you-"

Double Trouble Catra hushed her with a finger, pinning Adora against the hallway wall. They lifted her chin upwards and Adora blushed as she made eye contact with the heterochromia eyes leveled with hers. They leaned in close and Adora shuttered and blushed even harder, clearly not knowing what to do in this situation. She screwed her eyes shut and gulped, letting whatever happen happen.

But Double Trouble had other plans. They moved past her lips and whispered in her ear, "Wanna play a game of cat and mouse?"

Adora opened her eyes and was confused. Double Trouble backed away with a sly smile, chuckled, and then ran out of Adora's line of sight.

Double Trouble hid and heard Adora shouting after the non-present and unaware Catra. They chuckled and waltzed down the empty hallway. What they were not expecting was the giant scorpion with a friendly face.

"Catra!" Scorpia greeted. "Hey, Catra! How's my bestest friend in the whole world. Well, I guess galaxy now."

Double Trouble tried coming up with a response but was instantly smothered in hug. They finally managed to squeeze out of the hug and came up the idea to be the sweet friend and even made Scorpia blush with a compliment.

They then came up with the excuse that they needed to go find Adora.

Double Trouble got a glimpse of Glimmer down the hall and another scheme unfolded.

A quick shift to look just like Bow and Double Trouble was about to double the trouble.

"Glimmer!" Double Trouble Bow called, making sure to do the thing with his voice crack. Glimmer looked surprised to see Bow, but was even more surprised when Double Trouble gingerly took her hand and kissed the back of it, making sure to wink bow with grace. "My Highness."

Glimmer stammered after that last statement, blushing wildly. "B-Bow! What are you doing?"

"Just giving my queen the respect and praise she deserves." They said with a wink. This caused Glimmer to blush so hard that it was almost like steam was rising from her cheeks. "Oh, Glimmer my queen, are you feeling ill? I shall 'escort' you to your room."

Double Trouble Bow, despite Glimmer's protests, scooped her in their arms and carried her bridal style to her room. Glimmer managed to blush even harder, and hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment. 

A few guards they passed looked confused, but still stood at attention in the presence of their queen. When they reached the room, Glimmer decided she had enough and teleported out of sight. From the sounds of it, she had teleported ahead into her room.

Double Trouble chuckled to themselves and heard the familiar sound of light feet walking down the hall; Catra.

Another shift into Adora and they lurked as quietly as they could.

They put their hands in front of Catra's eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"

Catra yelped in surprise and jumped back, tail poofed. "Adora?" She squeaked.

"Hey, Catra!" They said. "What are you sneaking around for?"

"N-nothing!" Catra blushed.

Double Trouble Adora smirked, "Really? 'Cause it looked like you were looking for me."

Catra blushed, "No I wasn't!"

"Right," They dragged out. "That's a shame, because I was looking for you."

They pinned her against the wall, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make her surprised. 

"Adora?" She squeaked again, her eyes going wide with surprise and confusion. Double Trouble Adora smirked, until they realized she was looking behind them.

They turned around to find the real Adora standing there, looking just as confused.

Double Trouble gulped and realized how corned they were.

"Ladies," Double Trouble started, but would never finish.

Guess the fun is done. For now.


End file.
